


The Epic Love Story of Stiles and Hot Bearded Guy

by randomquixen



Series: The Day Stiles Met his Future Husband [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Crack, M/M, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomquixen/pseuds/randomquixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based 100% off the tumblr/twitter posts, the epic story of hot bearded guy after Stiles spots him in the airport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Epic Love Story of Stiles and Hot Bearded Guy

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% the tumblr/twitter thing about Korey and hot bearded guy everything that is a tweet from Stiles is a direct tweet of Korey, I just rewrote bits to fit Stiles and the teen wolf world, everyone else (and the text message) is just me. 
> 
> here is the original tumblr post (which includes the lovely Korey's info) http://mintytroye.tumblr.com/post/70902146863/the-epic-love-story-of-korey-and-hot-bearded-guy
> 
> this isn't originally mine (Stiles' tweets ) the teen wolf application is all mine.

From Twitter:

Stiles Stilinkski @bilinskiS

There is a hot bearded guy directly across from me at the airport terminal. He’s eating a pack of Rolos and I want him to be my husband.

 

Stiles Stilinkski @bilinskiS

Hot bearded guy just took out a pillow and now he’s laying on the floor. Is it inappropriate to ask him if I can be the little spoon?

 

Stiles Stilinkski @bilinskiS

Okay, hot bearded guy’s Rolos are gone, but my love for him is not.

 

Stiles Stilinkski @bilinskiS

HE’S STANDING NEXT TO ME IN LINE!

 

`````Scott McCall @ScottyMc

`````@bilinskiS you should say hi.

 

Stiles Stilinkski @bilinskiS

HE’S SCRATCHING HIS BEARD AND HIS BLUE EYES JUST PIERCED MY SOUL.

 

Stiles Stilinkski @bilinskiS

There’s a one in a million chance our seats are next to each other @united needs to fix this. He could be my future husband.

 

Stiles Stilinkski @bilinskiS

I’m hoping hot bearded guy has a layover in Denver too. Those 2 hours are the perfect amount of time for a first date.

 

Stiles Stilinkski @bilinskiS

I’m entering the aircraft. I’ll know in a minute if I’m sitting next to hot bearded guy. The anticipation is killing me.

 

Stiles Stilinkski @bilinskiS

Ugh! Hot bearded guy is exactly 8 rows behind me. Good thing love knows no distance.

 

Stiles Stilinkski @bilinskiS

What are the chances this plane goes all LOST on us and I end up stranded on an island with hot bearded guy?

 

Stiles Stilinkski @bilinskiS

WE COULD REENACT @katyperry’s ROAR VIDEO!

 

Stiles Stilinkski @bilinskiS

This plane is almost full and the two seats next to me are empty. I’m gonna invite hot bearded guy up. When we kiss will it taste like Rolos?

 

Stiles Stilinkski @bilinskiS

Update: the people next to me showed up and asked if I’d trade seats to 30D. I obviously said yes because it’s closer to hot bearded guy.

 

Stiles Stilinkski @bilinskiS

And because I’m a nice person.

 

Stiles Stilinkski @bilinskiS

Okay. Plane is taking off in a minute. I’ll update you when we land/mostly likely announce our engagement.

 

Stiles Stilinkski @bilinskiS

Last question. How many times is “too many” for me to use the restroom on this flight so I can walked by hot bearded guy?

 

Stiles Stilinkski @bilinskiS

I think two would appear normal. Three seems desperate.

 

`````Scott McCall @ScottyMc

````@bilinskiS I’m pretty sure if you do more, he’s going to think something is wrong with you _down_ _there_.

 

Stiles Stilinkski @bilinskiS

Flight attendend saw me tweeting and asked me to put my phone on airplane mode. She obviously hates true love.

 

`````Lydia Martin @Lydsperf

`````@ bilinskiS or she just doesn’t want the radio transmissions between the pilot and the tower to be disrupted. Though I have no idea why she wouldn't want you to die in a fiery crash.

 

Stiles Stilinkski @bilinskiS

Okay two bathroom breaks. Unless he is sleeping, then I’m going back there 8 times. I knew this aisle seat was a good idea.

 

Stiles Stilinkski @bilinskiS

Dirty look from the flight attendant. Abort! See you in two hours. I’ll tweet links to mine and hot bearded guy’s wedding registry.

 

Stiles Stilinkski @bilinskiS

I’m only listening to Teenage Dream during this entire flight because that’s how hot bearded guy makes me feel.

 

Stiles Stilinkski @bilinskiS

Back! Hot bearded guy slept for the entire flight with his hat pulled down over his eyes. It was the most adorable thing ever.

Stiles Stilinkski @bilinskiS

I slept too and had a dream that hot bearded guy  and I got married and had a wedding cake made out of Rolos.

 

Stiles Stilinkski @bilinskiS

Apparently I forgot to text my dad and tell him the plane was taking off. Guess I was too distracted by hot bearded guy.

 

Stiles Stilinkski @bilinskiS

When hot bearded guy and I have kids they will be better behaved than all of the kids on this flight.

 

Stiles Stilinkski @bilinskiS

Can I call hot bearded guy “HBG” for short? Of course I can, he’s my future husband.

 

`````Lydia Martin @Lydsperf

````@bilinskiS You should probably say hi at this point, let him know you are not brain damaged for staring at him this long.

 

Stiles Stilinkski @bilinskiS

HBG just smiled at me and now I’m dead.

 

Stiles Stilinkski @bilinskiS

Hot bearded guy has a tattoo on his back and just got even hotter.

 

``````Scott McCall @ScottyMc

``````@bilinskiS Dude, how did you see a tattoo on his back? Please don’t get arrested for anything.

 

Stiles Stilinkski @bilinskiS

He’s reading the connecting flight board. Denver is not his final destination!

 

Stiles Stilinkski @bilinskiS

He’s staying at this end of the terminal. He’s either on my next flight or just doing it to torment my loins.

 

Stiles Stilinkski @bilinskiS

Guys, I lost hot bearded guy in the food court, I don’t see him anywhere!

 

`````Scott McCall @ScottyMc

`````Jesus Stiles, I love you man, but you can’t stalk the guy.

 

Stiles Stilinkski @bilinskiS

I’ve got three hours to find hot bearded guy before my flight leaves to California. I have faith that fate will bring us back together.

 

Stiles Stilinkski @bilinskiS

Hey @united! I’m gonna need the name, phone number, and the shirtless pics of the hot bearded guy who was in seat 35E on flight 4615. Thanks!

  


Stiles Stilinkski @bilinskiS

Some guy without a beard just smiled at me. He must be new here.

 

Stiles Stilinkski @bilinskiS

I’m looking at the picture I took of hot bearded guy laying on the floor at the airport and I just shed a single tear.

 

Stiles Stilinkski @bilinskiS

I think I’m in the bargaining stage of this addiction because I just started making promises to baby Jesus so he’d put HBG on my next flight.

 

Stiles Stilinkski @bilinskiS

You know what? You all are right. If hot bearded guy comes back I’m gonna say hello. As @jordinsparks once said, “This is my now.”

 

Stiles Stilinkski @bilinskiS

This is my 40th tweet about hot bearded guy. If this isn’t true love I don’t know what is.

 

Stiles Stilinkski @bilinskiS

My “sister”-in-law, is now texting me about hot bearded guy. She wants me to find him so she can be in our wedding.

 

``````Scott McCall @ScottyMc

``````Please don’t get Allison involved in this.

 

Stiles Stilinkski @bilinskiS

I came up with a plan. Once my phone is fully charged I’m going on a hunt for hot bearded guy. Pics or bust.

 

Stiles Stilinkski @bilinskiS

Hot bearded guy is one half of America’s sweethearts and he doesn’t even know. (I’m obviously the other half).

 

Stiles Stilinkski @bilinskiS

So, like, if you were a hot bearded guy at the Denver airport where would you be hiding?

 

`````Isaac Lahey @Iscacick

`````@bilinskiS what do you even know about this guy?

 

Stiles Stilinkski @bilinskiS

All I know is that he likes Rolos and Laying on the floor. That’s better than nothing.

 

Stiles Stilinkski @bilinskiS

No sign of hot bearded guy anywhere. I checked all of his favorite places including the floor and the candy store.

 

`````Isaac Lahey @Iscacick

`````@bilinskiS Will you buy me one of those toblerone things, I’ve never had one but I see them everywhere in airports.

 

Stiles Stilinkski @bilinskiS

The plot thickens! There’s been a gate change. Maybe hot bearded guy knew all along and has been waiting for me at the new gate.

 

Stiles Stilinkski @bilinskiS

There are exactly zero hot bearded guys at this new gate.

 

``````Isaac Lahey @Iscacick

``````@bilinskiS Sorry about your hot bearded troubles but will you buy an extra one of those toblerone things, my cousin Derek is coming in and I don’t really want to have to share.

 

Stiles Stilinkski @bilinskiS

I have to board my plane in the next ten minutes. Looks like it’s the end of the road for hot bearded guy. Bless his rugged handsomeness.

 

Stiles Stilinkski @bilinskiS

Just boarded farewell, hot bearded guy, I’ll see you in my dreams.

 

``````Isaac Lahey @Iscacick

`````@ bilinskiS Please either confirm or deny the existence of candy because I have my hopes up now. Hey in exchange for the toffee I will introduce you to Derek, he has a hot beard.

 

Text from Stiles Stilinski to Isaac Lahey- None can compare to the glory of hot bearded guy, our love will be eternal and know no limits or constraints such as the fact I don’t know where he went or what his name is. But yes I did buy you candy and I bought another one for your random bearded cousin. I even bought Rolos for sentimental reasons. I will cherish them forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey, here's a shameless plug for my tumblr!! http://burn1ngpag3s.tumblr.com/


End file.
